That violinist, mysterious
by LovelyBlood
Summary: Ciel is forced to attend a party with his aunt... as a young lady. There he will meet a mysterious man who could possibly change his life. Or at least his sexuality. -is shot- AU, crossdressing, and BL. Oyus. FINISHED. NO MORE CHAPTERS. My apologies. ;-;
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I dun own. D: MOVING ON!

**A/N: **This is an AU so Sebastian isn't Ciel's butler but he is still a demon. :3 Well anyways, this is **probably **just going to be a one-shot [unless reviews tell me otherwise? -wiggles eyebrows-] and this first chapter is the prologue. Pleeeeeeeeeeeease enjoy. C:

**Warning: **This will become SebbyxShota shounen-ai so if you don't like, don't read! o3o [Rating will **probably** stay T] [[Again with the bolding of "probably"... e_e;;]]

* * *

**~||Prologue||~**

"My darling Ciel~" Madam Red shouted cheerfully as she bust through the double doors to her nephew's office.

The child being called sighed and looked up from what he was doing. "Yes, Madam?" he asked, not _really_ wanting to know.

"Well... my apologies for not informing you about my arrival but there's this party tomorrow night and I'd like to invite you." she smiled. Ciel sat staring at her for a moment and then politely turned her down. [Did I say "politely"? I meant bluntly said no...] The red woman furrowed her brow and came closer.

"Ciel," she cleared her throat and placed her hands on the desk. "it wasn't an offer. I even bought you a nice new outfit to go in!"

"You should have asked _before _going shopping." Ciel said coldly before turning his attention back to his work.

Madam Red stuck out her bottom lip in a pout and put on a hurt façade. "I guess you want your aunt to be lonely and very low in social status," Ciel rolled his eyes. "I suppose I'll be leaving then..."

Ciel didn't even bat an eyelash as his theatrical aunt left the room. But as soon as the door clicked shut, the young earl put his pen down and sighed. "Fine, I'll go to the bloody party." he mumbled.

Suddenly, the doors flung open as Madam Red ecstatically shot through them only to tackle-glomp her angsty nephew. "Oh, Ciel! Thank you! Thank you!" Ciel smiled [just a tiny bit] and gently pushed the woman away. "Why don't you show me what you bought?"

"Oh! That's right. Grell, bring in the bags." she ordered clapping.

A fidgety servant carrying a couple of shopping bags cautiously came through the doors. But then his clumsy ass tripped and the bags went everywhere. As Madam Red was scolding and stomping on her butler, Ciel spotted a piece of clothing that was peaking out of the a bag. His deep blue eyes widened as he realized the clothing was pink... and _frilly_.

"M-Madam...?"

The woman stopped beating Grell and brought her attention to the worried Ciel.

"Why are you inviting me to this party again?"

Madam Red's face turned dark and her mouth twisted into a smirk which sent shivers down his spine. "I guess I'll tell you the whole story then." she chuckled.

"There's this man I've had my eye on for quite some time now," she began. "He loves to hold fancy parties, where he usually meets his mistresses mind you, and I really had my heart set on going to this one. But he has this son that needs a wife. Long story short: the only way I can attend is if I bring a cute young lady along with me for his son."

Ciel's eye twitched. "And you want **ME **to be that 'lady'?"

"So you'll do it?"

"I said no such thing!"

"But you will do it, _right_?"

Ciel made a quiet squeaking noise due to his intimidating aunt. She was smiling on the outside but he could tell that the smile meant "Do it or die". So the blue-haired boy sighed submissively. That woman was too much. She smiled and placed the bags full of girls clothing on Ciel's desk. "I'll be back around seven to pick you up. Be ready, 'kay~?" She waved and winked as she slid out the door, pulling Grell by his hair behind her.

"That woman always causes me vexation." Ciel pouted as he held up his new pink dress.

**~||End of Prologue||~**

* * *

Well~ Thurr you have it. C: The next chapter may take a couple days to write out so... you've been forewarned. o3o

**~~..::**Dedicated to Kitten-chan 'cos without her... I still probably wouldn't have written this. -is shot- You can read her cute little stories under the username **LokiDokiDoki. **:3 Now go go go! But review first. -coughcough- . _.;;


	2. First Meeting

**Warning: **Just a little bit of shounen-ai. C: Really, no warning needed... Please enjoy. :D

* * *

**~||~That Violinist, Mysterious~||~**

The night of that cursed party had finally come and Ciel stood, in all his "womanly glory", isolated in a corner. His arms were crossed as he stood scowling at the other guests that were in the room mingling. The night wasn't as bad as it could have been seeing as how the host's son had fallen ill and couldn't attend but still... Ciel was bored out of his mind.

"These fake pigtails are heavy, these shoes hurt my feet, and this damn dress is ridiculous." he mumbled to himself in a whiny tone. "There isn't even anything to listen to but this frivolous small-talk."

The cross-dressing shota finally spotted his aunt who was flirting with the host and literally growled. That irritating woman! He decided it was best to just ignore the fact that she was having the time of her life while he was unwillingly dragged to that gathering with nothing to do.

"I'm going out for some air." he huffed.

The night breeze out on the balcony was tantalizing. And there was nobody out there. Some peace and quiet at last. Faint violin music began to play. Ciel closed his eyes and leant against the rail. That feeling was positively euph- wait... music? Ciel's blue eyes shot open and he turned quickly to meet the scarlet eyes of the source.

It was a tall man with raven-black hair. His suit was the same shade and his skin was pearl white. He was holding a violin in his left hand, resting the neck of the instrument under his chin, and holding the bow in his right hand, gliding it artfully across the strings. A small smile formed on his lips as their eyes met. It made Ciel blush.

The smaller male cleared his throat in attempt to make his voice higher. He would be absolutely mortified if somebody found out his actual gender. "T-that's a lovely song you're playing." he said with a sweet [and fake] smile.

"Why thank you, my lady. You are too kind." The man stopped playing and bowed. "May I ask why such a divine young woman such as yourself is out here when there is a party in there?"

Ciel narrowed his eyes upon recalling. "That's exactly why." he spat out.

The violinist let out a small chuckle. "My my, it appears I have met an anti-social butterly."

Ciel blushed but then shook it away. Boys don't blush... at other boys. "Um... anyway... I guess I should be leaving now." The blue-headed boy turned to leave quickly but was stopped when the man he had just met spoke.

"Please, my lady. Do not leave on my account. I did not mean to scare you away with such an out of place comment. How about I play you a song to apologize?"

Ciel thought for a moment, still facing the opposite way with his hand on the balcony door's knob. Should he stay and listen? I mean, it couldn't hurt just to have one listen. Besides the view wasn't bad either. Ciel mentally slapped himself.

"I'm just going to pretend I was talking about the balcony view..." he mumbled.

"Pardon me?"

Ciel blushed and turned to face the man. Then he brushed his dress arrogantly and walked over to the railing and crossed his arms. "Fine then. I will stay for just one song. But In return, I request that you give me your name."

Sebastian's mouth curved into another dashing smile. "Please call me Sebastian, my lady."

Ciel raised his eyebrows over his half open eyes. "Sebastian..." he repeated quietly.

Sebastian smiled and Ciel blushed once he realized he'd said that out loud with such a look on his face.

"Do you like my name, my lady?" the taller man teased.

"No! I was just wondering as to why you have a butler's name!" Ciel quickly and nervously retorted.

The musician's smirk grew. He was quite pleased with the little actions this child would make. They were quick but careful, cute and sometimes defencive. Just as a kitten might act...

Ciel's blushing face scowled at Sebastian's smile. He didn't like it; It was deepening his blush.

"Please, _Sebastian_," Ciel put emphasis on the man's name, "don't make that smile at a lady. Just play me that bloody song so I can leave."

Sebastian lessened his smile and chuckled a bit. "Yes my lady, right after you tell me your name. It is but only fair."

Ciel kept his brow loosely furrowed as stared down the man. "Alright then," he sighed. "My name is Ciel...ia. Cielia, yes... that's it."

"Cielia?" Sebastian repeated with his eyebrow cocked. Ciel nodded.

The man clad in black stood like that staring at the small "lady" for a good while.

"Thank you. But I will continue to call you "my lady", my lady. It is only proper for a servant such as myself." Then the man smiled and nonchalantly picked up his violin, in stance to play. Ciel's expression grew furious.

_"THEN WHY THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU ASK, YOU FOOL?" _he mentally screamed. _"What a hassle, this man is."_

Ciel leant himself on the railing of the balcony as he listened to the beautiful music Sebastian was spawning. The young boy relaxed his gaze over Sebastian's peaceful face. The raven-haired man had his eyes lightly shut as he gently slid the bow over the strings, creating a soft song. Ciel watched how easily the man played with his eyes shut.

"Show-off." he mumbled.

Then his eyes started to wander all over the man's body. First, they went to his broad shoulders. Then down to his arms. They were really strong looking. They were the kind of arms that looked like they would give really warm hugs. Ciel caught himself smiling, which he was not pleased with at all, and quickly put on a pout face. These thoughts will not do.

"Sebastian," Ciel interrupted.

"Hm?" Sebastian stopped playing and looked up.

"I think it's about time I leave. It's too cold out here. I bid you adieu- bye!"

Ciel speed-walked over to the door but just as he placed his gloved hand on the knob, he was pulled back by something. Something that had a hold of his upper body. _Sebastian's arms._ Ciel's eyes widened and he was at a loss for words.

"Are you feeling warmed up, my lady?" Sebastian spoke into the back of Ciel's ear. Shivers descended the smaller males body and his face burnt with dark pink blush. His body was frozen; he knew this because his hand was still on the door knob but he couldn't find the strength to push it down. And then a thought hit him: the windows on the balcony door.

His head shot up and he looked through to the big ball room. People were dancing and laughing and having a good time. But what if somebody should see them? What if somebody should see _him_? Like this? People would begin to talk... Ciel's eyes got even wider, if possible. What if _Madam Red _should see them?

The 13-year-old frantically broke out of Sebastian's embrace and turned with his back pressed up against the doors. "W-what on earth do you-? Why were you-?"

Sebastian smiled and knelt down in front of Ciel. Then he grabbed the boy's hand and placed a small kiss on it. Ciel quickly pulled it away blushing madly.

"My lady, I could not control myself. You are such a delicate little _kitten_. How could I let you be cold for any longer? I apologize for my behavior."

Ciel turned his head and blushed even more. "I-I suppose... I'll let you get away with it. But remember your place, musician."

Sebastian put his head down and smirked. "My cruel lady,"

"Hmph."

"Please, my lady. Let me play for you once more upstairs. There is a quiet sitting room where we will not be disturbed and it is much warmer than out here in the night." Sebastian stood and held his gloved hand out to Ciel.

The boy stood unsure. He knew that this was obviously the stupidest thing he had ever even considered. But he didn't really have a say in the matter. His body made the decision for him by placing his hand in the extended other. Ciel was totally caught off guard though when Sebastian swung him up and held him in his arms like a freakin' princess. Ciel was so startled that he held onto the clothing over Sebastian's chest and pressed himself closer to the man.

Sebastian looked down and smirked. Ciel blushed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Put me down this instant!" Ciel thrashed about.

"My lady, I ask that you please calm down. If I take you upstairs this way, then no one will stop us on our way there."

"But won't you carrying me like this raise more suspicions?"

"No. You will see what I mean." Sebastian gave a mischievous smirk.

"What are yo- WAH!"

Sebastian leapt onto the side of the building and began to run up the wall. Ciel was holding on for dear life with wide eyes and looked straight up. He was completely speechless and in shock. Sebastian arrived to a window and pushed off of the wall. It was as if they were floating in mid-air when Sebastian kicked open the window, surprisingly not even leaving a smudge, and hopped inside.

He set Ciel down onto the ground but picked him back up when the boy stumbled and almost toppled over. Then he carefully placed the bundle of frills on the edge of the canopy bed. Ciel sat with his eyes the size of the moon staring at Sebastian. The man just tilted his head and smiled back.

"D-did that really just happen? What... what are you?"

"I am just one hell of a violinist, my lady. But do not fret, I am _almost _harmless."

_"Almost?" _Ciel repeated mentally. _"Am I... in danger?"_

Sebastian could see the fear in Ciel's eyes and tried to reassure him.

"Please, my lady. Trust me once more and allow me to play you a soothing song."

He pulled his violin and bow out of seemingly nowhere and readied himself in stance. Ciel was finally starting to calm down once the music started to play. His heartbeat slowed down and he just accepted the fact that he really didn't care how he got up here. Just as long as he was with that man... For the umpteenth time that night, Ciel mentally slapped himself in realization to what he'd been thinking.

Ciel's eyes lazily glanced around the room. He admired the old dresser and matching nightstands. The craftsmanship on the bed posts were also very beautiful. Every little detail was taken care of. Just like Sebastian's body... Ciel cocked an eyebrow, ignoring his weird thoughts.

"Sebastian," he questioned. "I thought you told me you were taking me to a sitting room. Not a _bedroom_."

What was this man playing at? It was bad enough that Ciel had allowed himself to be alone with the mysterious man but this was ridiculous. A bedroom. What if this sexy man was pervert? Maybe that wouldn't be so ba- ...

Sebastian stopped playing and held back a smirk. He obviously knew the thoughts that were running through Ciel's head. Teenagers have very dirty minds. "You see my lady, it would appear that I miscalculated where the sitting room was and kicked open the wrong window. I figured it made no difference anyway. This is my room too."

_"AND IT'S HIS ROOM?" _Ciel's expression grew alarmed.

"Listen, Sebastian. I have no intentions of staying with you any longer and I would like to leave. Now." Ciel jumped off the bed and walked quickly to the door. But he was too slow. Sebastian grabbed him by the arm and flung him onto the bed, pinning him down on it with his own body.

Ciel's eyes widened and he struggled with all of his might to break free. Thus, his efforts were futile. The man's weight was... a lot heavier than one would imagine.

"And I, my lady, have no intentions of letting you leave." Sebastian whispered into Ciel's ear.

The boy's face was red with blush and he began his useless struggling again.

"I will admit, I was not planning on trying anything with you... at first." Sebastian chuckled.

"At first...?" Ciel worryingly repeated.

"Yes. But you are a very tempting human, even though you may not realize it. And I sense that you have a very pure and innocent soul. It is almost too much for even someone such as myself to handle."

"Someone such as yourself? Wait... the wall... my soul... you... you're a-"

"A demon?"

Ciel squeaked and tried to push his head further into the mattress below him. Sebastian chuckled and moved his face closer to the boy. "Yes. You are correct. I am a demon. But as I said before, I am almost completely harmless. That is, when I choose to be."

Ciel tightened his lips and scowled up at the demon.

"Being a demon, I also know a lot more than you would care to think."

Ciel's eyes widened again. "You mean, you know?"

"Yes. I have known since I first saw you out on the balcony."

"Then... why are you on top of me?" Ciel blushed and looked away scowling.

"Gender matters not to me. If a soul seems absolutely delicious, I will not let it go over something so trivial."

And with that, Sebastian leaned his head down and caught Ciel's lips in a gentle kiss. The boy was shocked. So many things were running through his mind at the moment that he didn't even think to pull away. He had only met this man not even an hour ago and he was kissing him! _Him! _Not only a man but a demon! Ciel was giving his first kiss to a male demon that he'd just met! What... blasphemy!

Sebastian finally let Ciel's lips go and stared down at his cherry-red face.

"A-are you bloody mad?"

"Please forgive me, my la-... my lord, but I just had to get a taste and see if you really are as delectable as you seem."

Ciel, still directing his eyes the other way, spoke up.

"...And?"

Sebastian looked down at him quizzically.

"H-how was it? Am I as... good as you thought?"

Ciel was absolutely loathing himself for the words that were coming out of his mouth. But Sebastian loved them. He smiled, a rather sweet smile actually, and spoke.

"Better."

"... Well? Do it again."

Sebastian was ever so pleased with that order and went back in for another kiss. Ciel was hesitant at first but he eventually wrapped his arms gently around Sebastian's neck.

_"What the hell am I doing? I... I can't give in to this. I... can't lose to this lowly man! But I... I can't... stop."_

Ciel grew more and more into the kiss as the minutes passed. Sebastian had to break the kiss when he felt Ciel's little hand push their faces closer. If Sebastian allowed himself to go on... there was no telling what he would do next. He promised this child that he could be trusted. If they were this close any longer, his trust might be broken.

Ciel whined when Sebastian sat back up. Ciel crawled over the bed and sat by Sebastian.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked. "I... wanna keep going. Kind of..."

Sebastian smiled and placed his huge hand on the boy's head. Then he moved it down and started to twirl his fingers in the fake pigtails. Ciel blushed.

"I cannot go any further. If I do, I am afraid I will not be able to hold back."

Ciel pouted. He wasn't used to being told "no". Especially when he wanted something as much as this. This? What was this anyway? They'd only met about an hour ago and already Ciel was feeling like he never wanted Sebastian to leave his side. Were these feelings side effects of kissing or something? Maybe Sebastian was just letting off some weird pheromones. Ciel blushed as he recalled all of the things his aunt had told him about puberty. She had explained everything... rather graphically. With pictures.

"Sebastian. I really don't care if you can't hold yourself back. Just continue."

Such an innocent thing to say. Ciel probably didn't even know what he was talking about.

"Not today, my lord." Sebastian said.

"Not today? You mean... you'll come and see me after I leave? Not... that I care or anything."

Sebastian smiled. "_How am I supposed to hold myself back when he acts like this?"_

"Yes, I will come and visit you even after tonight."

Ciel was ecstatic on the inside but too full of pride to say anything. He just looked down and messed with his gloved fingers. "Then I will look forward to the day that we meet again. I request that you take me downstairs now. It must be getting late and Madame shall start looking for me soon."

Sebastian agreed and lifted him off of the bed. Ciel protested when Sebastian had begun to carry him down the stairs and instead they just held hands, much to Ciel's embarrassment.

Madam Red had already been searching for Ciel when she spotted him walking down the stairs... hand in hand with the violinist she had hit on earlier. Her expression was both shocked and confused when Ciel had greeted her. Not once did the red woman take her wonder-filled eyes off of Sebastian's smiling face.

She stayed silent in thought as she took Ciel's hand and headed towards the door to leave. Ciel turned around, just once, to look at Sebastian before they left.

That mysterious violinist stood with one hand over his chest smiling at the small boy. Ciel blushed and turned back around.

"Good night, my lord. I shall see you soon enough." Sebastian said to their backs as the great double doors closed behind them.

* * *

Phew! I'm finished! :D -is shot- Yes yes, I know. I apologize for such a long gap in between the prologue and the actual story. Feel free to shoot me some more, you guys. ;-; But review first so I can die a happy person. C':


End file.
